One Piece Fanfic - Mine
by zeues0817
Summary: This is the continuation of the Angst fic that I made for One Piece, centering Zoro and Luffy for the 1st part and Law and Sanji at the latter part. Continuation of this story is due to the requests that I received.
1. Chapter 1

Title: MINE One Piece Fanfic Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga and this fic contains spoilers. This is another yaoi, so don't read if you don't like.  
Rating: M/Angst Pair: Zoro x Luffy

A/n: Continuing from where we left of… Chapter 1, focused on Law and Luffy when Law raped Luffy at the bird's nest. Chapter 2 is the moment when Sanji came to Luffy's needs and tried to protect his captain, emotionally and mentally. And so here is Chapter 3 due to people requesting that I make one. Hehehe… Hope you guys enjoy…  
….

Chapter 3: Oshiete

"Sorry Zoro. Thanks!" The Straw hat Captain smiled at his first mate as he quickly dashed of heading towards the kitchen.

"Mnn… That's weird." A voice said from behind the swordsman.

"What is?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow to the raven haired girl.

"Don't you think that something is wrong with Captain-san, nee Swordsman-kun?" Robin asked. There was a few seconds of silence, she watched Zoro stand there thinking what could be wrong with their captain. Amused, she smiled and turned around, she said, "Well, if the captain is not saying anything then I guess it's nothing." leaving the swordsman behind.

"Tch! So that is to say that you want me to go and check out what's wrong with Luffy. Damn that woman." Zoro whispered to himself as click his tongue and scratch the back of his head.

During dinner that same day, Nami spoke, "Oi Luffy. Something's weird about you. Is there something that you are not telling us?"

All eyes stared at Nami and quickly switched their gaze to their captain who is stuffing himself with a giant buffalo meat that they got from the last island. Luffy ignored Nami's question and continued to stretch out his rubbery hands to reach for the tray of octopus fried dumplings that Sanji made and quickly stuffed himself with the food and swallowed it.

"Oi Luffy?" Nami called again.

"Mnnf… W-At? Mnngg" Luffy answers as he continues to munch on the food and stuff himself.

"Sigh. No. Nevermind." Nami sighed and just decided to ignore it. After all, it's their idiot captain that they are talking about here. What could possibly happen to him? But unbeknownst to them, only Sanji, Law, Zoro, Brook and Robin know that this is something that they should not ignore.

After dinner, Zoro went to the bird's nest to assume his post. Luffy was supposed to do the night watch for the week and since Luffy asked him, he just couldn't say no. Whilst everyone is sleeping, he kept on thinking why Luffy is acting strange. He has a feeling that the only people to have notice his strange behavior was him, Robin and the cook but to actually get Nami to also notice it means that his behavior is starting to get pretty obvious. It won't take long before the rest of the crew notices it and starts to worry. So he took a deep breath and he sighed. He peaked below and found Luffy sneaking around the deck and headed towards the launch pod that Frankie made. Wondering what's wrong, Zoro has decided to go down and follow Luffy.

At the launch pod, he saw Luffy entered the shark model submarine, thinking that it might not be a good idea he called out to his captain's name. "Oi Luffy! What do you think you're doing?"

Startled, Luffy jumped and faced Zoro. Zoro was surprised. He didn't think that his captain will be this startled just by calling out his name. What could've caused him to be this jumpy?

"Zo-Zoro? What're you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"I could ask the same to you. So? What are you doing here? What's going on Luffy? You've been really weird recently. First, you didn't eat lunch and dinner with the rest of us 2 days ago. Second, you've kept on requesting me to do the night shift for you and now this." Zoro pointed out with an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry Zoro. Really. But.. but I just can't.. listen, just for the week please." Luffy pleaded as he panicked.

"What is going on Luffy? You can't what? Why can't you tell me?" Zoro raised his voice.

"I… sorry, I can't. I…" Luffy avoided his first mate's gaze.

Irritated and really frustrated that he thinks that his captain does not trust him enough to confide his problems to him, he turned around and said, "FINE! Do what you want! I don't care!"

Luffy panicked, he knows that Zoro is angry just by the tone of his voice. As he watches his first mate walk away, he hurriedly grabbed Zoro's hand and stopped him.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled as he felt Luffy tug his clothes. When he turned to face Luffy, he saw tears fell down his cheek and he felt Luffy's hand tremble. Now that is really weird. What the hell happened? Zoro doesn't know what to do but he felt his chest tighten at the sight of his captain crying. What could've made Luffy cry? Is it because, he shouted at him? No. That can't be right. As Zoro tried to approach Luffy and reach out for his face he felt Luffy's shaking arms wrapped around him, hugging him. "Lu-Luffy! Oi! What the fuck!? What's wrong?"

There was silence, he did not hear even a simple hic or cry from his captain but he can feel the tears on the teen's cheeks as Luffy's face is buried in his chest and the trembling arms wrapped around him, clutching his clothes. Zoro has decided to let it pass, he gave Luffy time, time to sort out his feelings and to let him finish his cries. By the time that Luffy finished crying, he went straight to sleep. This worried Zoro even more.

Zoro let Luffy sleep. He carried the captain back to the bird's nest as he is still on duty. He couldn't let what happen with Breed a few nights back happen again. And so, he laid Luffy at the couch as he seated beside him, gently brushing Luffy's hair away from his face. 'Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you Luffy?' He thought to himself. What could've been the reason that he would cry this much to the point of passing out? Is this why Robin indirectly ordered him to ask their captain?

The next day, the Straw Hat pirates are having their boisterous meal as always. Luffy acted as if nothing happened that night and ate his meal like usual whilst Zoro just kept staring at his captain as he sips hi wine. When the meal was over, Sanji approached the swordsman and asked, "Did something happen to Luffy?"

Zoro looked at the cook and quickly switch his gaze to his captain who was playing with chopper at the deck, he answered, "Sa..."

Sanji, knew that Zoro will not say a thing but he really wanted to know what happened. It bothered him. Even so, he restrained himself, he whiff a smoke and calmly said, "Ah.. sou.."

THUD!  
They all heard a loud BANG on the deck. Everyone rushed to see what was going on and they all found Luffy lying and unconscious.

"Lu-Luffy! We need a doctor! Someone!" Chopper yelled.

"You're the doctor." Usopp said as he hit Chopper's head.

"Ah! Th-That's right!" realizing that he is the ship's doctor, Chopper immediately tended to Luffy. He carefully checked Luffy's pulse and his breathing. "Frankie, can you bring Luffy to my room?" He ordered.

"Of cooourrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssseee.." and with a signature pose, Frankie answered Chopper and carried Luffy to the ship's clinic.

"Oi! What happened?" Zoro came rushing in followed by Sanji.

"I don't know yet. Luffy's breathing is erratic. Anyway, leave it to me. I'll look after him." Chopper answered as he locked the door to his clinic after advising everyone to step out of the room.

Zoro and Sanji stood at the front door with worried looks on their faces as Frankie, Usopp and Nami stood beside them whilst Robin, and Brook simply stood at the back leaning against the wooden wall and Momo is leaning against his father, Kini'emon.

"What happened, Usopp?" Nami asks.

"I-I dunno. Luffy, Chopper and I were chasing Momo around the deck and then it all got quiet. Luffy stood at the middle then the next thing I knew he's already lying on the grass."

Everyone went silent, waiting for Chopper's news.

"Where are you going Sanji?" Nami asks as she noticed Sanji taking his leave.

"Eh. I'm going back to the kitchen Nami-swan! I need to prepare a healthy snack once Luffy's awake!" Sanji answered happily as he faces Nami.

"That's a good idea. Please. Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled at him.

"Mellorine! Mellorine!" Sanji yells as he twirls around and left.

Unbeknownst to the rest, Sanji figured that Law might've done something to Luffy again and so he left to see Law. Still on the deck, he saw Law sitting with his legs crossed watching over Ceasar until he heard the captive spoke.

"Are you sure about this? I thought you already formed an alliance with Straw Hat." Ceasar asks but was only answered by silence. He looked straight at Law and added, "Well, it has got nothing to do with me so, whatever."

"What the hell did you do?!" Sanji yelled as he approaches Law.

Law looked up to find Sanji glaring down at him. He smirked and said, "What do you mean, Kuroashi-ya?"

"Enough, fucking around! What did you do this time?" Sanji yells.

Ceasar watched as Sanji glared at Law who is snickering in amusement. He couldn't keep quiet, and thought that this was just an interesting development so he spoke, "Ahaha.. I limited his oxygen supply."

"What!?" Sanji turned his head to Ceasar.

Ceasar raised his eyebrows and smirked when he saw Law glaring at him as well. He said, "The Gas-Gas no Mi… I can control all gaseous forms, naturally even oxygen. Law ordered me to constrict the circulation of oxygen around Strawhat's system, although I do not know why, I figured it was interesting so I lent him a hand. Shorororo.." and Ceasar laughs.

"Teme! Law!" Sanji quickly switched his attention to Law, glaring at him and Law simply glared at back at him.

Law slowly approached Sanji and said, "I told you…." He paused and stared at Sanji's eyes and added, "…he's mine."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Law ordered Ceasar to lift the oxygen restriction on Luffy. Being a world renowned surgeon, he knows how the body system works. He figured that 20 minutes is more than enough to make Luffy pass out and anymore than that will kill him.

Chopper finally came out of his office only to be greeted by worried faces, he sighed and calmly said, "Luffy's alright now. He's sleeping."

Everyone sighed in relief.

Frankie spoke, "So, what happened to Rrrrufffy?"

"He was oxygen deprived." Chopper answered.

"Oxygen deprived? How?" Usopp asks.

"I don't know. There was nothing wrong with Luffy's body. I can only make a conjecture, if there was nothing wrong with his body then that would mean that the source is somewhere else." Chopper said.

"What do you mean, Chopper?" Zoro asks.

"It could mean that there was a thin layer of oxygen around Luffy that made it hard for him to breathe." Nami answered.

"That is correct. Although. I do not know why or how it happened." Chopper added.

"Well, Luffy-san is alright now, isn't he? So everything is all good. Come on everyone, you all need to rest. Luffy-san won't like it if he found us here standing and worrying about him. Yohohohoho." Brook said.

"I agree, de gozaru." Kini'emon nodded.

No matter how he hated following Nami's orders, Zoro chose to stay behind as everyone else left. He sat beside Luffy, watching him sleep. Luffy started to groan just half past an hour after he went to sleep. Zoro tried to shake Luffy awake but he won't wake up. Uncertain of what's happening, he has decided to call Chopper when he heard Luffy's groans turned into moans. Zoro was startled. He looked back at luffy and worriedly called out his name, "Lu-Luffy? Oi!"

"Mnngg… S….op.. pl…se..mmmmmnn…" Luffy moans.

"Wake up! Oi Luffy!" Zoro tries to shake Luffy awake, calling out his name. He repeatedly calls out Luffy's name for minutes until Luffy finally woke up. Panting and sweating, Luffy catches his breathe, his eyes widened and scared. He clutches the bed sheets as his body trembles. Zoro called out once more, "Luffy! Are you alright? Oi!"

Huffing, "Zo-Zoro?" Luffy utters.

"What happened? You were groaning in your sleep and then you…" Zoro gets cut off when he remembered Luffy's moans. His face reddens. He quickly shakes the thought out of his mind as he continued, "… Luffy? What's the matter?" But Luffy did not answer. As little patience he has, Zoro is already at his limit. Even though he's worried about Luffy, it just irritates him when Luffy doesn't say anything and so he grabbed Luffy's shoulders and turned him around to face him. He yelled, "Luffy! I want to help you! Let me help! I don't wanna see this side of you! Just tell me what happened!" Luffy evaded Zoro's gaze. Zoro sighs and looks down, he felt Luffy squirm, feeling uncomfortable. Finally noticing what's wrong, Zoro pulled the bedcover away, seeing a bulge on Luffy's pants. Zoro raises his head only to see his captain looks away and blushes. The sight of his captain acting as such is something that turned him on. He had to admit, for some weird reason he believed that Luffy look kinda sexy. He gulped and sighed, trying to concentrate and focus on the main issue. He spoke, "Luffy, it's alright. There's nothing wrong with it. I'm a guy too so I know how it feels. When you feel like that, it's best to just get it out of your system."

Luffy tries to look at Zoro, he utters Zoro's name, "Zo-ro… th-this is different… I…."

"Luffy, do you trust me?" Zoro asks and received a nod from his strawhat captain. "Then, tell me what happened. Why are you acting like this?" He continued but received no response from Luffy. "Luffy…." He utters with sincerity in his eyes, he sighed. "Alright. I got it. I won't force you to tell me. You better take a rest. Get back to sleep. I'll watch over you." Zoro added as he simply ruffles Luffy's hair, making him feel at ease.

As Zoro was about to step aside, he felt Luffy tugged his clothes, he looked back and saw Luffy looking at him, blushing and panting. He heard his name. Luffy called put his name, "Zo-ro?" Shyly, Luffy is signaling that he is in pain, he won't say a word. Zoro, being dense and stupid as his captain, it took him a while to figure out what Luffy actually wants.

Zoro blushes then sighed. "Are you sure, Luffy?" he asks. Luffy simply gave him a nod. He sighed once more and found that Luffy is still trembling. "There's no turning back Luffy." And Luffy answered another nod. "Alright. Come here." Zoro answers.

Luffy reaches out to grab Zoro's hands when Zoro pulled him, closing the few inches gap between their bodies. "Zoro…" Luffy utters his firstmate's name.

"It's alright. Tell me when to stop, Luffy." Zoro whispers by his ear. He simply gave a nod just as soon as he felt Zoro's hand touches his torso.

Luffy clutched Zoro's shirt as he buries his face on his chest when Zoro's hand slowly worked its way on Luffy's pants carefully caressing the teenage captain. By the time he heard his pants being unzipped, his erection sprang from its constraints releasing pre-cum, Luffy moaned as he felt the cold air brush his erection.

Zoro touched Luffy's erect member and caresses it, earning a soft moan from Luffy. Luffy winced and allowed Zoro's hands to wander around his body. He felt strong and callused hands make its way around his rear, slowly poking his hole making him gasped.

"Mnnghgg.." Luffy cringed as he clutched Zoro's clothes tighter.

Concerned, Zoro asks, "Are you alright Luffy? Do you want me to stop?"

Luffy shook his head slightly. Luffy blushes as he heard Zoro spoke, "Luffy." and at the same time, Zoro inserts his middle finger inside Luffy's hole.

The sudden intrusion doesn't feel disgusting at all, kinda like how Sanji did it. Then, Luffy suddenly remembered what happened with Law. Luffy started to shiver. Worried, Zoro was about to pull his finger out when Luffy stared at Zoro's face with determination… no… with desperation in his eyes and said, "Do-don't… s-top… Zoro!"

As worried as he is, he did not ask any further. Zoro continued to thrust in his middle finger and followed by a second, slowly scissoring Luffy's hole until he hit those bundle of nerves from within his walls.

Luffy moans in pleasure, "Aaahhhnn… Zo-Zoro.."

Zoro bits his lips and continues to thrusts his fingers in trying to reach that bundle of nerves again as he paces his strokes on Luffy's member. Repeatedly, Zoro hit those nerves over and over again until Luffy arched his back and came in Zoro's hand.

Panting and sweating heavily, Luffy rests his head on Zoro's shoulders and cries, "I'm sorry Zoro.. I'm sorry." until he finally passed out.

Zoro sighs, and gently put Luffy to bed. He brushed away Luffy's hair from his face, and wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Idiot! You should learn to trust me more, Luffy."

End of this Chapter

A/n: Sigh. This chapter really gave me a hard time. I really don't know how or what story am I gonna put here. So this might've turned out a bit disappointing unlike the previous two chapters. Please do forgive me. I guess, I just wasn't inspired enough to actually finish writing this chapter. Seriously, I was trying to aim and finish it with the same theme, 'angst'. It just won't go that way. Grrr… it's not as good as chapter 2. I guess, Sanji already stole all the good lines and the good scenes. Ahaha.. I really can't come up with anything for Zoro. Anyway, I can't make any excuses for this lame chapter. I just really didn't know what to put in there and how am I gonna end it. I might revise it in the future but who knows. Do you guys have any suggestions?  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Rating: M/Angst Pair: Law x Sanji and a bit Zoro x Sanji

A/n: Okay! I seriously did not plan for a 4th chapter but since my editor wants to have this pair, I had no choice but to write it! She is very demanding! She was the one who came up with the idea for the story this time. Ahaha.. Her mind is kinda running off on her own world and wants me to continue writing this fic. When she explained it to me.. Oh my! I immediately changed my mind and decided to write another chapter. Ahahaha.. So credits really need to go to her.. Now my mind is running wild too because of her ideas. Nyahahaha… There might be a chapter 5.. Ahaha.. We'll see..

Continuing from where we left of…  
…

That same night, Zoro left Luffy under Chopper's care as he headed to the crow's nest. Whilst on his way, he dropped by the kitchen to get some of his favorite booze when he overheard the cook and Law talking.

"Would you stop it?!" Sanji yells at the death surgeon but was only answered by silence so he continued, "This has gone far enough. Stop messing around with Luffy. He's still just a kid."

Law raised his head and looked at Sanji whilst sitting with his legs crossed, he said, "A kid? HAH! Don't make me laugh Kuroashi-ya. He's 18. Furthermore, there is no kid on his right mind who can challenge the world government like your idiot captain would!"

Sanji has no words to retaliate. He knows that Luffy is no longer a kid like how they started this pirate crew 2 years ago but he could not shake off the feeling that Luffy is still just a kid in their eyes. After all, their captain definitely does not act his age. Biting his lips, he said, "But that does not justify what you are doing to him so stop it or else…" And just before Sanji could finish what he was about to say, he was stopped short when Law stood up and pushed him back against the table.

"…or else what?" Law continued. His eyes gleaming and threatening as he stares at Sanji closing in on him, he added, "Don't forget. You also touched your captain. You are just as guilty as I am, Kuroashi-ya."

Sanji gulped, sweat dripping from his face when flashbacks of what happened in the bathroom came rushing in his mind, where his hands caressed the subtle and soft skin of his captain and how he hugged Luffy's quivering body tightly. Just as soon as he recovered his composure, Law turned around, about to leave Sanji on the midst of contemplating by himself when Sanji grabbed Law's arm and found himself lying on the sofa instead.

It was so fast that he ain't got the faintest clue about how it happened. Opening his eyes, he saw Law's body loomed over him and both his hands were pinned above his head, he gasped, "Wha-t? Oi! Let me go-" but he was cut short when he felt dry lips touched his. He shook his head trying to escape from Law's kiss when he felt Law licked and nibble, chasing after his lips. Perplexed, Sanji struggles and kicks Law on the gut. Law winced but did not let go.

Law glared intensely at Sanji and said, "Nice try Kuroashi-ya, unfortunately for you, I have no intentions of letting you go tonight." as he tightens his grip around the cook's wrists.

"TEME! Don't joke around with me! Let me go!" Sanji angrily yells at Law, glaring back at him.

Undaunted, Law forcefully ripped Sanji off of his buttoned down shirt as he moves his head down, licking Sanji's chest. Sanji struggles and squirms his way out but to think that Law is just too strong for him to be put in place. Who would've thought that a scrawny guy like Law is just this strong? He never thought of himself to be weak but he also never put much of a thought as to how Law became a Shichibukai in the first place. Was it because Law is physically strong? Was it due to his demon fruit abilities? He never thought of it, but he felt in danger. No wonder Luffy was taken in by him. Apart from Law's physical strength and demon fruit abilities he is also a genius surgeon. It's just like Chopper's brains, Luffy's demon fruit abilities and Zoro's physical strength all combined as one person and that really is frightening.

Whilst lost in thought, a moan escapes his lips, he felt an arm wrapped around him in a loose embrace and his hands touching his face, caressing his cheekbone. Surprised that he did not notice that Law release his hands, Sanji was even more surprised when he felt Law's feather like caresses. His fingertips were now replaced by his tongue as Law licks his way to Sanji's skin, from his neck all the way down to his navel. Sanji cringes to the foreign sensation. He lost his breath for a moment, his hands grasped on Law's shirt and his mind is confused, not knowing if the best thing to do is to push him away or to pull him closer.

Sanji bit his lips, suppressing his moans. He still could not believe that he is starting to feel good just from those ministrations and realizing this he tries to struggle once more but was only pushed back. Law's ministration didn't end there. Law moved down to his body, lips tracing over his ribs and then across his belly, causing it to tighten painfully, his guts twisted with chilled fear as the doctor's hand trailed along the waist of his pants.

While he was busy teasing Sanji's nipples, Law trailed his free hand downwards, caressing Sanji's side, from his waist to his hips and stopped when his hand reached his knees.

"Mnngg.. O-oi!" Sanji gasps.

"Heh. So what is it now Kuroashi-ya? Aren't you already feeling a bit too much?" Law teases as he touches Sanji's member through his pants.

"Ngg.. I-idiot! You were touching me. Of course, any man or woman will feel it if you started to touch them like that!" Sanji argues trying to hide his blush.

Law simply stared at Sanji and licked his lips this made Sanji gulp as he felt shivers run down his spine. From there, Law slipped his hand in Sanji's pants, swiftly unfastening the belt and unzipping his pants with the other. He slowly brought his hand upwards again, slowly caressing Sanji's torso when Sanji said, "Oi! If I do this with you, will you stop going after Luffy?"

Startled, Law's hands stopped moving. He stared blankly at Sanji who was looking straight at him with a mixture of both worried and sincerity in his eyes. Law could not help but think that this is stupid. 'I guess stupidity runs in the crew. Doesn't he even realize that I was raping him until a few moments ago? How can he even propose something as stupid as that?' He thought.

"Well?" Sanji says as he continued to stare at Law. He added, "You have to promise me, Trafalgar Law. I am willing to prostrate myself if you will stop hogging Luffy. Be a man and promise me!"

The sincerity in his eyes contradicts the challenge that he just proposed. Baffled at the cook's stupidity, Law could not help but smirk. He did not shed a word but instead he lowered his hand once more and groped Sanji's member. Sanji grunts at the sudden touch. Law grips and rubs his hand against Sanji's member, lightly pressing it, until pre-cum slowly drips from the tip.

"Mnnngg!" Sanji gasps. He suddenly found himself on his back, with Law looming over him with his body in between his spread legs and his expression covered by his hair. "Ahhhnn!" Sanji moans at the sudden intrusion. He felt Law's long and thin fingers inside him, scissoring him, preparing him for what to come next. He bit his lips and grips at Law's shirt as his face is now covered in pink hue. 'This is for Luffy. I just need to bear with this…. For Luffy.' is all he can think of. For the sake of his captain he will do anything even prostrating himself like this.

Sanji's moan echoes, "Aaahhhnn". The feeling of his inner thigh and nipples being caressed caused his whole body to shiver, "Nnnh…! Aaaahhh…!" Law pounds on him, forcefully sheathing himself in Sanji's hot and twitching rear.

A low groan escaped Law's lips as he continues to thrusts in and out of Sanji's hole. He then mockingly said, "Heh.. So you are a Virgin." at the sight of blood oozing from Sanji's rear.

Sanji grit his fists and bit his lips. He thought, 'Calm down, Sanji. Don't be provoked.' He turned his head and faced Law with a blush on his face, he tries to be firm as he can and said, "Just get it over with."

"That foolish bravery never ceases to amuse me." Law smirks as he thrust's hard into Sanji, hitting his prostrate, he yelped.

A few more thrusts and Law carried Sanji, making him sit on his lap whilst his legs were spread open. He was turned to face the door. 'What is he thinking? Anyone can come in any moment.' Sanji thought to himself as he tries to lower his voice. "You definitely have sick hobbies. Ngghh.." Sanji said. He lowers his head and covers his mouth with his hand, stifling a moan. Law licks the nape of his neck at the same time that he thrust in deeper at Sanji. Sanji screamed, unable to contain his voice. "Ahhhh ha… ahh…mmngg…hhh."

"Nice. W-hy don't you scream some more? Go on… Why don't you let your dear swordsman hear your voice? " Law says as he whispers by Sanji's left ear.

"Sto- What're you tal..kin.. ahh… Mnngg…" Sanji got cut off when Law grabbed his member and roughly strokes it in time with his thrusts. "St-Stop… Ahh.. I..I'm gonn-a …"

"Go ahead. Cum. Let the swordsman see you cum." Law taunts in his low voice as he strokes Sanji harder, thrusting in deeper. Until, Sanji finally noticed Zoro's presence standing in front of them. His eyes grew wide and said, "No.. Sto-p.. Do-don't look… Mnnghh.. Ahhh… St-o…..Ahhh…nnn" and even before Sanji could finish what he was about to say, Sanji's cum splattered in front of him, a few in Zoro's clothes whilst Law came inside of him.

Tears drip in his cheek and fainted. By reflex, Zoro caught Sanji in his arm, as Law slowly unsheathes himself, cum drips in between Sanji's thighs.

"I don't particularly care if you and the cook are in a relationship but what I cannot let go is that you forced yourself on him." Zoro says as he glared at Law.

Law stood across them as he calmly fixes himself, he turned his head a bit and stared back at Zoro and carefully looked at Sanji's naked body in his arms and said, "Hah. Force myself? What do you know?! Let me just tell you that Kuroashi-ya was the one that offered himself to me…" He walked nearer to the both of them as slowly reached the exit and said, "….so that I will not touch Mugiwara-ya.." He briefly paused as he slowly exits the door and snickered, "You're little games of friendship really is interesting. I must say though, Kuroashi-ya is just as delectable as your captain."

Zoro's eyes widened, he finally understood what's happening to Luffy and why Sanji wasn't saying anything? He painfully looked at Sanji's naked body as he carefully lift him up and carries him away, he grits his teeth and bit his lips as he silently uttered, "Damn it."

End...

A/n: Okay. So I better end this chapter here. Since the story is angst there should be no happy endings and all chapters need to end this way. Ahaha.. So yeah, Zoro is soooo OOC. Well, besides him being the clueless and idiot swordsman as he really is, he just doesn't know what to do in these kind of situations. So yeah, I better end the story in this chapter. So this is a really… really… short chapter. 


End file.
